Pequeñas Alas
by Joysa
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no estás solo? (Universo Alternativo; SoraxLeon)
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos! Este es "Pequeñas Alas", mi primer fic de Kaleido Star. En esta historia Sora es el ángel guardian de Leon, un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer por aquí. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Gracias de antemano,

Joysa-chan

**Prólogo**

"¿Sora, me escuchas? Sora!"

El olor a plástico quemado se percibía en el aire. Ella pudo sentir una ráfaga de calor de un lado de su cara y una mano en su hombro que la sacudía.

"¡Sora! Mírame, cariño. ¡Sora!" Una voz sollozaba junto a ella. Podía escuchar a la gente acercándose, sus voces apagadas. Algo la atravesó, congelando sus adentros. Pudo escuchar más voces de consuelo mientras todo se volvía negro.

Ella se puso de pie y observó como el pequeño grupo de personas bajaba la cabeza. Era el fin, no había más nada que hacer. Ella miró sus caras serias. ¿Sabían quién era, vieron lo que sucedió? Sus ojos contemplaron la pila de metal quemado antes de posarse sobre las marcas del patinazo en el asfalto donde el auto había perdido el control.

La pequeña multitud se dispersó, dejando al joven penar y despedirse de la figura inmóvil. Podía verlo de espaldas como sus hombros se estremecían con los sollozos. Lentamente se le acercó queriendo consolarlo. Arrodillándose junto a él, puso su mano en su espalda y susurró, "Lo lamento."

Él no le respondió. Ella le frotó la espalda para tranquilizarlo, sin ojos examinando el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo; se veía tan joven y tranquila. ¿Cómo le había sucedido algo así?

"Sora, es hora de irnos." Una voz suave la llamó por detrás, ella pudo sentir la calidez en su espalda. Volteó a ver quien le había hablado. Su cabeza giró a ver nuevamente el cuerpo.

"No. No puedo ser yo..."

En un principio no había reconocido la cara de aquella persona tendida en el suelo. Volvió a mirar al joven junto a ella, sintiendo como era jalada por una fuerza sobrenatural.

"Te amo, Ken." Susurró antes de voltear para marcharse.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Ya te vas de nuevo?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy muy solicitado." Él rió por la cara que puso ella.

"No, Fool, eso significa que no debes estar haciendo muy bien que digamos tu trabajo si te necesitan tan seguido."

"Uy, alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy." Él sonrió ante la cara de enojo de ella. "De todas formas, se siente bien que ser necesitado."

Dicho esto, ella se levantó del cómodo sofá como una bala y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿No me vas a desear buena suerte?" Fool le gritó mientras ella se abría paso entre la gente para llegar al vestíbulo.

"BUENA SUERTE, perdedor." Le gritó, murmurando lo último entre dientes.

(...)

Se encontraba de pie en la sala de espera, mordiéndose las uñas y moviendo los pies sin descanso. Esta era la primera vez que se aventuraba a la oficina principal, pero no era la primera vez que se arrepentía de hacer algo sin pensarlo.

Durante los últimos dos años había pasado frente a la enorme puerta blanca sin preguntarse realmente que había del otro lado. ¿Qué la había poseído para hacerlo ahora? Sabía que era aquí a donde debía venir, de alguna forma se sentía atraída a este lugar. Nunca antes había notado la enorme manilla dorada de la puerta, o el hecho de que había una alfombra de bienvenida en el suelo.

Entonces respiró profundo para calmarse. "Todo estará bien, estás aquí ahora." Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse mientras miraba a su alrededor. Fotos con marcos de oro colgaban de las blancas paredes, que se extendían en lo alto hasta el techo, el cual parecía lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. El techo estaba pintado de azul celeste y blanco, semejante a blancas y esponjosas nubes. Si no hubiera estado en aquella habitación, hubiera jurado que aquel cielo era real y que las nubes se estaban moviendo.

Un fuerte aroma perfumado atrajo su mirada de regreso al resto de la habitación. Floreros de cristal llenos de flores cubrían el piso y la pequeña mesa y ella se encontraba de pie en el pequeño espacio que no se encontraba cubierto de flores. Esa vista la había dejado fascinada cuando entró a la habitación, nunca había visto tantas flores en su vida. Entonces un enorme ramo en la esquina llamó su atención; los lirios siempre habían sido sus favoritos, se veían tan blancos y frescos. Algunos estaban completamente abiertos mientras que otros aún estaban por florecer.

"Si quitaran algunas de estas flores tendrían espacio para poner algunos muebles y asientos por aquí."

Su atención se desvió entonces a la puerta frente a ella mientras ésta se abría un poco.

"Puede pasar ahora, señorita Naegino." Una voz la llamó desde adentro.

Esto era lo que ella había estado esperando por lo que le parecieron horas, y ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Entonces respiró profundo y cruzó la puerta.

(...)

"La he estado esperando desde hace tiempo, señorita Naegino."

"Ay, por favor, llámeme Sora, señor… eh…"

"Sora, cálmate, por favor. No hay nada que temer." Ella lo miró mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse antes de continuar. "Ahora confío que has hecho amigos aquí."

"Sí, señor, así es."

"Muy bien, eso siempre me facilita el trabajo." El posó su mirada sobre el archivo frente a él suspiró. "Has estado con nosotros durante dos años y esta es la primera vez que vienes a verme¿por qué?"

Sora miró a la figura frente a ella; era una pregunta difícil de responder. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?

"Bueno, yo… yo…"

_Tenía miedo. Creía todas las historias de terror en las que me interrogaría sobre el por qué no había venido a verlo antes._

"Supongo que ahora me pareció el momento apropiado. Tenía esta corazonada - bueno, no era un corazonada…"

"Aún puedes tener sentimientos."

"OK, bueno, este presentimiento, este impulso de venir justo aquí en este momento. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así." Ella lo miró esperando que su respuesta pudiera satisfacerlo, después de todo era cierto.

"Bien, parece que has completado tu entrenamiento."

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"Sí, entrenamiento. Verás, nadie viene aquí antes de completar su entrenamiento. Puede que no lo hayas notado pero durante los últimos dos años has estado aprendiendo todo lo que necesitas saber para salir y proteger y guiar a tu elegido."

"¿En serio?" Ella se quedó boquiabierta. "No creo que haya aprendido nada, es decir¿no tengo que presentar una prueba o algo así?" Él rió ante la cara de susto que puso ella.

"Admito que las personas vienen aquí más preparadas y están al tanto de lo que han aprendido, pero no te preocupes, lo sabrás cuando lo necesites, todo está aquí." Dijo señalando su cabeza antes de voltear para buscar entre el montón de papeles. "Ahora, en cuanto a la prueba-"

"¡Genial! Yo y mi bocota. Si me hubiera quedado callada tal vez se habría olvidado del asunto de la prueba." Dijo ella hundiéndose más aún en el asiento.

"Soy viejo pero no tanto." El rió y puso un enorme archivo en el escritorio frente a ella.

"Ay, Dios." Se quejó al ver el tamaño del archivo.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó él arqueando una ceja. Ella se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

"Está bien, siempre pasa." Entonces abrió la carpeta y sacó una foto. "Éste es Leon Oswald, nacido el once de Noviembre de mil novecientos ochenta y dos en París, Francia…" Él continuó hablando pero Sora ya no pudo escucharlo, sólo miraba la foto.

Sus ojos examinaban la lustrosa foto, desde su largo cabello color gris plata, sus carnosos labios hasta detenerse en sus profundos y penetrantes ojos color violeta.

"Vaya." Susurró.

"…Para ser tan joven su vida es bastante complicada, y es aquí donde entras tu. ¿Me estás escuchando, Sora?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí y ahí es donde entro yo¿dónde entro yo exactamente?" Ella preguntó, apartando su mirada de la fotografía.

"Todo a su tiempo, Sora. Todo a su tiempo." El rió ante la expresión de confusión que traía ella desde que había entrado a la habitación. "Por el momento creo que deberías irte y leer este documento, y tampoco es que le vas a dar una ojeada," su voz firme ahora, "Necesitarás saber todo esto."

Sora tomó la carpeta y la puso bajo el brazo. Su mente continuaba en aquella foto mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Entonces su voz la detuvo.

"Ah, y Sora, esto es para ti."

"¿Mmm?"

Se le acercó y le sujetó una pequeña pluma blanca al cuello de su camisa.

"Ahora sólo espera por tu llamada."

Ella le sonrió antes de voltear para marcharse.


End file.
